1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices to facilitate the installation of designer glass or plastic panels in front of existing single or dual pane windows and more specifically to a channel clip configured to facilitate holding such glass or plastic designer panels without affecting existing window glass to which the designer glass is installed in adjacent relationship.
2. Prior Art
As used herein, the term "designer glass" includes, but is not necessarily limited to, stained glass or plastic panels bearing an artistic design, such panels being configured to overlay existing window panes in parallel spaced relation therewith for creating an aesthetically pleasing stained glass window without requiring substitution of the designer panel for the existing window glass.
The concept of employing a stained glass overlay to create the effect of a stained glass window is old in the art. Unfortunately however, there has been no convenient and standard way of facilitating installation of such designer glass panels in relation to the existing window panes. As a result, installers have used various types of adhesive to adhere the designer glass directly to the inner-most surface of the existing window pane, or a variety of arbitrarily configured and homemade brackets designed to compress the designer panel into abutting relation with the inner-most window pane of the existing window. Both of these existing or prior art techniques are unsatisfactory in one way or another. Directly adhering the designer panel to the inner-most window tends to make the installation of the designer panel a permanent one, without permitting the removal of the designer panel, such as when an apartment or house dweller changes residences and wishes to take the designer panel with him or her. Even installation with brackets where the designer panel is configured for abutting relation with the inner-most window pane of the existing window is unsatisfactory because it has been found advantageous to permit air flow between the designer panel and the existing window panes. Such air flow is particularly desirable when the window is subjected to significant temperature change, such as due to incident sunlight particularly during summer months.
There has therefore been a long felt need for a device which facilitates the installation of designer panels in front of single or dual pane windows without affecting existing window glass and without requiring either an adhesive bond between the designer panel and the existing window pane or any other form of mechanically induced abutting relationship between the designer panel and the window pane which would otherwise preclude the free flow of air therebetween.
The following U.S. patents disclose subject matter which is relevant to the present invention, but which does not preclude the patentability thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 915,588 Gehret PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,500 Rosling PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,858 Lowry PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,075 Phillips et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,783 Fegan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,893 Wattelez PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,143 La Pietra PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,240 Bologna et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,790 Meadows PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,609 Abell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,137 Enyart et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,096 Schuster et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,221 Haggqvist PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,915 Bush PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261 Seaquist
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,783 to Fegan is directed to a double window arrangement which allows for a supplementary sheet of glass to be secured in spaced relationship to the window frame opening. In the invention described, the supplementary window or pane is fastened using clip devices. FIGS. 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 show various views of the clips used and various forms thereof. These clips may be mounted using screws through holes. The clip in FIG. 9, shows a projection giving rise to a groove to receive the pane. FIG. 1 shows a plurality of clips secured in position to hold the supplementary pane. In each cased the added window sheet rests on a "distance piece" which is separate from the clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,500 to Rosling is directed to a system for installing a supplementary window pane on windows, doors, and the like. This invention utilizes strips as opposed to individual clips. Utilization of the molding or clip may be seen in FIG. 3, showing the clip, with a channel holding a pane. An Extended portion with a screw hold provides for mounting of the clip. FIGS. 4 and 5 show alternative versions of this mounting device, providing for extension from and positioning of the window pane at various distances from the permanently fixed members. The utilization of these clips allows for the mounting of a supplementary window pane or decorative panel in any location and is not necessarily restricted to association with an installed window or door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,893 to Wattelez is directed to a framing element for mounting panels on a frame such as a door or window. In FIG. 5, one may see the use of this framing element mounted with screws or nails, and holding a pane in spaced relationship to a permanently mounted window. This device would allow for the mounting of plastic designer panels in front of single or dual pane windows without affecting the existing window structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,137 to Enyart et al is directed to a mounting frame for a plastic panel which may be utilized with a standard installed window or separated therefrom, if so desired. The details of this framing element are best seen in FIG. 2, showing frames of various thicknesses being held in position by interlocking members of said device. An anchor fits into a channel for locking the window pane into position. Adhesive is made available to attach framing member to the window frame or to other framing material for location of a supplementary decorative panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,358 to Lowry is directed to a double glazed window construction designed to accommodate glass sheets or panes in different thicknesses and such that one of the sheets or panes may be readily removed from the window without necessitating removal of the other sheet or pane, and the corresponding mounting devices. Referring to FIG. 2, one may see the outer sash mounted with a pane. The means for clamping the glass sheet against an outer member includes an L-shaped clamping member having a horizontal base and a vertical flange. The clamping member is secured to the ledge by screws which pass through slots in the base of said clamping member. When securing the glass sheet in place, the sheet is first moved into engagement with the outer member and the clamping member is then moved inwardly against the glass sheet and a rib thereof .engaged between two teeth. The screws are then tightened to cause the desired clamping pressure to be exerted upon the glass sheet. The provision of teeth and slots through which the fastening screws pass, permits the use of glass sheets of different thicknesses.